The Cult Of The Infernals
by RussianGod5
Summary: 3 Years have passed scince the Zzyzx incident,Kendra is now an eternal and Seth shadow powers have incrased, they live in relative peace, , but now a new threat is rising, threatening to relase the most powerfull demons, strangly, the cultist arent searching the artifacts, nor the eternals, but they are looking for a Book and a Gateway, find out more by reading this!
1. IntroductionAuthor note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hello, fellow readers, i hope you enjoy this story, I will try my best to make it interesting, its my first story, so please don't insult me, as I said, I will try my best to make it good and interesting, **

**it will be mainly be on Seth point of view, and mainly based on him, I may do some chapters in Kendra point of view, but only by request, now, to the point ,this my friends, will be the start of a new storyline, based on Demons **

**like the books, the Main antagonist will be clear until the second story, anyways, this is the end of this Author note, now lets go to the Prologue, shall we?**

**btw, this will take time to finish**


	2. prologue

_Seven Ancient knights, that serve Chaos _

_Seven Ancient knights, older than time_

_They are the Harbingers of Destruction_

_Powerful like Gods, they served the Demon King_

_When Zzyzx was created, they fell asleep_

_Trapped in different prisons_

_Their swords, removed from them_

_Their will, Imprisoned_

_But the Prophecy foretold that when the Demon King died_

_The Cult of the Infernal would rise_

_And release them from their prisions_

**_LEVITHAN_**

**_MAMMON_**

**_THAMMARON_**

**_RADAMANTIS_**

**_DOVAKH_**

**_ZERGIRON_**

**_EREBUS_**

_They will rise, and no one will be able to stop them, no one will be able to survive them, the world will be engulfed with chaos, all mortals that resist them will die, except one…. One mortal will be able to stop them, by fighting chaos with chaos_

_The end begins now_


	3. Chapter 1: the vision

**CHAPTER 1: THE VISION**

Seth Sorenson, with his camouflage clothing, looked back at the house while entering the forest, luckily, no one would notice him missing, the satyrs, newel and doren, asked him yesterday to go to the woods and meet them in their tennis field, they told him it was important, Seth seriously didn't know what could be wrong, since his Grandfather bought the satyrs a TV 3 years ago, they didn't traded batteries with him anymore, and they usually just relaxed together

Seth remembered al the adventures they had together 3 years ago, at the Zzyzx incident, now he was 16 and a lot more mature, after 10 minutes of walking, he arrives to the tennis field, just in time for a tennis ball to hit him straight in the face , Seth stumbles back, surprised and closed his eyes

- idiot! You hited Seth! – yelled doren voice

- Sorry! I didn't see him coming! – said newel voice in response

Seth opened his eyes to see his friends, Newel and Doren, in front of him, Seth snarled, and picked up the tennis ball from the ground and throwed it deep into the forest, then he glared the satyrs and said – that will teach you to pay more attention while playing! – Doren grabbed the back of his head and newel raised his fist and yelled - you lost our tennis ball! It will take hours to find it! And it's the only one we have! – Seth shrugged – sorry, but you hited me in the face with it, now, you called me for something important, didn't you? - Sometimes the satyrs made him lose his patience

The satyrs now seemed excited, while laughing, doren said – Seth, guess what happened in the Tar Pit yesterday? – Seth thought for a moment and then said – you found a woman willing to be your girlfriend? – Doren laughed and shook his head – no, it's better than that, follow us! – both of the satyrs started running, Seth started running after them, normally, he wouldn't go to that place, but curiosity beated him, after some minutes of running, they finally arrived to the tar pit, Seth, tired from running, supported into a tree to recover his breath, then he saw the tar pit and opened his mouth, surprised

The land near the tar pit was full of valuable things! All around the pit, there were swords, sets of armor, weapons, jewels, gold, and all kind of valuable stuff, all covered in tar, Seth turned to the satyrs and said – What the hell happened? - it was too good to be real, with all that stuff, he could be rich!

- well- doren said – we don't know exactly, we just came here and all this stuff were here! Yesterday there was a lot more stuff, but other creatures took them, we also hoarded a few stuff, gold mostly, now, what are you waiting for, let's get some gold! – the satyrs rushed towards the treasures and Seth followed them, but when he was almost there, he suddenly froze and standed still, a loud voice was heard

- Seth Sorenson – the voice was deep and loud, definitely male, when he speaked, the ground seemed to shake, his vision blurred, and the temperature decreased, Seth fell to his knees, strangely, the satyrs didn't seem to notice the voice and continued to hoard the treasures around the pit, suddenly a black fog covered everything, and Seth saw a shadowy figure approaching him, the same voice was heard

- Young shadow charmer, we finally meet, - the voice was coming from the shadowy figure – the killed of Graulas and Nagi Luna, the one that has bartered with giants and trolls, the one that recovered Vasilis , it's a pleasure to meet you – the shadowy figure was now very close to him

- Who are you, What you want, and how you know me? – Seth yelled at him, the figure made him nervous, he was sure that the presence was harmful and evil, he sensed a dark aura on it

- Boy, my name is Arkozzanar, I consider myself to be the most powerful shadow charmer and lich alive, well, not exactly alive, and I have my sources, I know you and your feats pretty well, as for what I want… - suddenly, the fog banished and now Seth was in a dark room, illuminated with torches, at the center of the room, there was a dark whirlpool, Seth looked around and saw that he was not alone, he was surrounded by 6 persons, they had black robes that covered their body, black hoods and a red scarf that covered their mouths and noses, they all had a sword in their hands, the shadowy figure appeared then, and grabbed Seth by his shoulder

- I want you to join my cult, boy, we have a lot of resources, a lot of power, a lot of influence in the modern world, we could take over a country in a matter of weeks, we have people infiltrated in every government in the world, a shadow charmer like you would be very usefull for us, we call ourselves the Cult of the Infernals, what do you say, Young Shadow Charmer? –

Well, joining a cult would be pretty cool, but Seth was sure the group had bad intentions, he knew cults worshiped a deity, and he deduced that they worshiped demons, due to the name, he had to tell his grandpa about that Arkozznar and his Cult, he looked at the shadowy figure and said

- No! you surely worship demons, or why you are called the Cult of the Infernals eh? I bet you are a branch of the Society of the Evening Star! Deal with it, the society is gone and you wont open Zzyzx again, now leave me alone!

- you don't know what you are saying – said Arkozznar coldly – if you don't join us we will kill you and your family, you are too dangerous to be alive, we don't plan to open the demon prision again, our goals are more important than the prisioners of the new prision, now, you either join us and gain riches and glory, or we kill you! Make your choice, Boy!

- Seth made a rude gesture with his hand to Arkozznar – NO! I won't join you even if you gave me all the gold in the world, and the knights of the dawn will surely destroy your little cult! Now leave me alone, demon lovers! – he yelled at him, he needed to tell his grandpa immediately! He could assemble the knights of the dawn to track and kill that maniac!

Arkozznar yelled and he wasn't a shadowy figure anymore, as the shadows retreated from him, Seth saw his body, he had a black robe with the borders made of gold, he had black boots and a cuirass on his chest, Seth recognized it as adamant, his eyes where now looking at his head, he had a greek adamant helmet that had a black crown attached on the top

- Boy, you just sealed your doom – he raised his hand and a bolt of dark energy surged from it and hited Seth on the chest, Seth closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was still near the tar pit, but now the satyrs where in front of him with a worried look on their faces, Seth was feeling very weak, he blinked and screamed, then he passed out

**sorry for the short chapter, i promise that the next one will be larger! i will try and post a chapter every day**


	4. Chapter 2: Prisioner

Paste your document he

**Well, I have decided that not making Kendra POVS would be a great mistake, here is the new chapter, aww, I can't make it larger! I will try to post the third chapter soon, and a part of it will be on Kendra POV wow, 6 reviews already, I thought you would be disappointed by the shortness of the first chapter**

**CHAPTER 2: PRISIONER**

Kendra Sorenson was walking around the garden, watching the fairies flying around, she loved Fableheaven and the fairies! Thanks to them, the garden was so full of life, however, Kendra wasn't paying very much attention to the fairies, instead, he was thinking about bracken, two years ago, when Kendra became an Eternal, they started their relationship officially, still, Kendra didn't saw him much, he was still helping to rebuild the Fairy Kingdom, that was now located in the old demon prison

Kendra last meet with Bracken three months ago, and recently he informed her telepathically that he was going to visit her in a week, and Kendra was excited with the perspective of seeing him again, Kendra turned to see the house and she decided that she wanted something to eat, then she started to walk towards the house, but then hear one of the fairies talking

- You heard about the treasures rising in the tar pit? –

Kendra froze and began to listen

- oh yes, sadly, I couldn't grab anything, I cant carry heavy stuff, and the trolls and satyrs were hoarding everything! – another fairy said, Kendra walked to the entrance of the house, thinking it was just an unimportant notice, when Kendra entered the house, he was greeted by warren

- Hey Kendra, come to Stan bedroom, he is calling for a meeting – he said and then walked up the stairs to her grandpa Bedroom, Kendra followed and entered the room, where she saw that Vanessa, Dale, his grandpa, his grandma, and even trask where there, Kendra wondered what was all of that about, his grandpa started talking

- well, ladies and gentlemen, we have an issue, - said his grandpa gravely – some of the creatures in this preserve have informed me about sightings of 6 robes men outside the gates of Fableheaven, they tell me they have swords, and spent all day looking at the gate, but when dale approached to the gates to confirm the presence of the robed men, he didn't found anything , now I want to hear what you think about this whole bussines

Before anyone could answer, a desesperated voice was heard outside – Stan! Ruth! Somebody! Help! – everyone on the room rushed out of the bedroom to see what was happening, Kendra approached a window and saw newel and doren on the border of the garden, a third person was on the floor

…...

Seth opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the same room of the vision, but something felt wrong, he looked down and saw he was floating over the dark whirlpool, he tried moving but he couldn't, he looked at his body and saw that, strangely, he was incorporeal, he didn't knew how he notices, he just knew that he was incorporeal, his body was strangely a bit transparent and grey

He looked at the dark whirlpool again and saw it wasn't black anymore, now it showed an scene, Seth saw his own body, and the two satyrs on the border of the garden, the satyrs where shouting, but he couldn't hear them, he saw that the door of the house opened and his grandpa, his grandma, Kendra, Warren, Vannesa, and Trask rushed out of the house and towards the satyrs, they exchanged a few words, and then Warren picked up Seth body and ran towards the house, his granpa stayed with the satyrs and they began talking, probably telling him what happened

Seth tried to move again, but his body didn't responded, he began to yell – Kendra! Granpa! Grandma! Help me! A crazy cult has captured me and wants to kill me! – they didn't seem to notice and continued exchanging words, Seth felt stupid for yelling at the whirlpool, surely the room was miles away from Fablehaven he struggled again, trying to move, he tried to kick, move his fingers, after a while, he managed to turn around, great, now he could turn around in any direction he wanted

Really useful if you are trying to escape, he tried to move forward, but again, he could only turn around, he now faced a big, wooden, double door, Seth stared at the door, wondering how he would escape, when it suddenly opened, and to his awe, Arkozzanar, accompanied by two persons, entered the room, Arkozzanar looked at him and said in his deep, cold voice

-AH! Finally our little prisoner decides to wake up! – his two companions laughed as the trio approached him

...

Kendra saw in awe how Warren took the unconscious body of his brother to the house, the satyrs told them ( to his grandfather dismay ) that the three of them traveled to the tar pit to hoard the treasures there, and that suddenly Seth collapsed and yelled, after talking to his Granpa, the satyrs left and they all entered the house, ready to cheek Seth, the unconscious body of his brother was laid in the bed of his Grandparents bedroom, Warren and Vanessa were already taking care of him

- how is he going? – said his grandma in a worried voice

- he has his whole body cold – said Vanessa - we have tried to revive him with some potions Tanu gave us, but he doesn't responds

- Luckily he is alive, maybe he is in a coma – said warren, that was putting a potion under Seth nose

- The satyrs said that it happened in the tar pit, he collapsed suddenly, and began yelling – said his grandpa while he grabbed Seth hand –

- Maybe it has to do with the robed men outside the gates - Kendra suggested, she was really worried about his brother, could he die?

- Probably, if Seth wakes up, he can tell us – responded Warren , Kendra didn't liked the tone in which he said "if he wakes up "

….

Arkozzanar was now face to face with him, he was standing at the edge of the Whirlpool, looking at Seth , Seth noticed his two companion, one of them had no hood and his robes were decorated with images of fire, his hair and his eyes were red, and he had a large black staff on his hands , the other one was clad in black armor and had a long, steel sword in his belt and a shield in his back, maybe they were Arkozzanar advisors

- I will tell you a little about our organization, we were founded three years ago, ah, I remember that day, 4 months had passed since the Zzyzx incident, and I had reunited a handful of recruits, most of them old members of the society – said Arkozzanar, while walking around the whirlpool, that was dark again

- ah! we were four persons, me, our fellow warlock Rodorek, - he pointed to the man with the staff, great, they had a warlock, Seth knew warlocks were so powerful, they could defeat a small army by themselves, - Sir Richard, my fellow military advisor – he pointed to the man with black armor – and Boris Nelthar, thanks to him we have someone infiltrated in every government, -

- it was a rainy day, the four of us reunited, with the 500 persons we recruited, and officially founded the Cult, since then we have recruited hundreds of people to our cult, we have won large riches in every currency on the world – continued Arkozzanar, Seth really didn't wanted to know the story of the wretched cult, so he yelled at him – Shut up already please, you are giving me a headache –

Rodorek grunted and raised his hand, a bolt of fire got shooted from it and the bolt hited Seth chest, Seth screamed in pain, he now had a burning sensation in his chest, Then Roderek yelled at him – Do not talk to our master like that! You arrogant and insolent child! - Arkozzanar pushed Roderek out of the way and yelled – Enough! We will start the torture later! – Arkozanar then turned to Seth – now, I'm giving you a last chance boy, join my cult or die – he said

- you always say the same thing? – Seth answered, while looking for a way to escape, of course, he couldn't find, suddenly, the black whirlpool showed another image, Sir Richard laughed and said – it looks like they are trying to revive him from his coma – the image showed Trask running towards the room where Seth unconscious body was

…

Kendra saw as Trask entered the room with a rod in his hand, strangely, the rod had electricity in the tip,

- I will try to revive Seth with this! I recommend you to back off – Trask said as he advanced towards Seth with the rod raised, everyone took a step back as Trask hited Seth chest with it, sending electricity towards Seth body

….

Seth could feel that his mind was trying to return to his body, but Arkozzanar raised a hand and the feeling stopped, - well boy, im sorry about this, but we need to infiltrate Fablehaven, and you are our ticked to get there

Arkozzanar waved his hand at Rodorek, Rodorek smiled and raised his hand, Seth immediately felt a burning pain in his chest, he screamed in pain as he struggled to get free of the pain, he could feel Arkozzanar trying to enter his mind, trying to break his will, he resisted, but the pain in his chest was greater, and the sensation of Arkozzanar trying to break his mind was overwhelming

- let me enter your mind, Young Shadow Charmer, let me control you – Arkozzanar voice filled his mind, Seth struggled to be free from it

….

They had tried all day long to awake her brother from his Comma, it was already late, and Kendra was in his bed crying, maybe when Bracken returned next week they could awake his brother, her grandparent were sleeping in the couch of the living room, as Seth unconscious body was in their bed, Kendra wondered what her brother had, tomorrow they were going to interrogate the Satyrs about it, Kendra enter her bed with her clothes still on, and fell asleep while thinking about Seth

…

- Let Me Enter Your Mind! – yelled Arkozzanar voice, Seth couldn't resist anymore

- Never ! – he tried to resist, but failed, he could feel Arkozzanar enter his mind, he could feel his mind returning to his body, suddenly, he waked up and was in his grandparents Room, he tried to move, but he couldn't, suddenly, he began to move, but he wasn't controlling his movments

-At last, Your will doesn't belongs to you boy, - said Arkozzanar voice, Seth began to walk around the room slowly and silently, Seth tried to struggle, but he couldn't, he was being controlled by Arkozanar

- your will doesn't belongs to you –


	5. Chapter 3: Sabotage

**Sup, folks, here it is, a new chapter, I will try to improve my spelling and my tenses, thanks to all of you for your constructive criticism, I really appreciate it, ah, and also, I'm taking OCS, if you want to see your OC in this story, PM me, I already have one OC from a loyal follower, thanks, Chocolate!, so, I only need two more OCs, again, if you want an OC here, Pm me, ah, and you can make OCs for the Cult now, here it is**

**CHAPTER 3: SABOTAGE**

- Your will doesn't belongs to you –

Seth heard this words over and over again, he was hopeless now, he tried to struggle, he tried to yell, he tried to kick, ANYTHING to get rid of Arkozzanar, but he couldn't, he was helpless, he couldn't move, or talk, the only thing he could do was to watch as he wandered around the room silently

- I 'am not used to walk around in such a small and weak body – mumbled Arkozzanar inside his mind, Seth, luckily, controlled his thoughts, he instantly focused on thinking about inappropriate and insulting things, he heard a chuckle coming from Arkozzanar in his mind

- boy, if you think that you are going to get my out of your mind with your disgusting thoughts, you are very, very wrong - Arkozzanar said while he laughed, Seth then did his best effort to try and force Arkozzanar out of his mind, he almost accomplished it, Arkozanar briefly exited his mind and Seth was free to move, he tried to run, but he froze where he was standing, he could feel Arkozzanar presence in his mind again, he heard him sigh – nice try, boy, I'm impressed that you actually kicked me out for a few seconds, other men succumbed immediately when I entered their minds, you are strong kid, it's a shame you decline my offer to join my cult, you would do good there – he said while Seth walked around the room against his will

- Now, where is that stupid book… - Seth realized that he was looking for the Register, the book that allowed people and creatures to enter Fablehaven and certain areas inside it – yes, I'am doing that, Seth, I assume you don't know where it is, Bah! I don't have time for this! – Seth hands suddenly bursted into Shadows, probably one of Arkozzanar spells, the darkness escaped Seth hands and traveled around the room forming a wave – ah, there it is – Said Arkozzanar as he forced Seth to move to his Grandparents bed, Seth lamented that his Grandparents weren't there, they were sleeping in the Living room as Seth was sleeping in their room when he was Unconscious

- well, well, well, it looks like your relatives didn't hid this book very well… - Arkozzanar said

Seth kneeled in front of the bed and removed a well hidden loose table from the floor, and found that there was a big book inside, he took it out, there was also quill and ink inside, he putted ink in the quill and opened the book, he passed the pages until he found a section with the title of "Allowed people ", then he scribbled 5 names in it and closed the book, then he deposited the book, the quill, and the ink inside the small hole and placed the table again to hide it, Arkozzanar laughed inside his mind

- I have informed the cultist that I have stationed outside the gates to enter, well, I need to greet them, going all around the house to the door will surely wake up your relatives, while teleportation to the gates would be impossible without the Translocator, but a small range teleportation spell will do – Arkozzanar said, then Seth began to feel sick, and the world spined and blurred around him, he closed his eyes, a horrible sensation of vertigo in his stomach, then the feeling stopped, and Seth could feel the air in his face, Seth opened his eyes and discovered that he was indeed outside the house, in front of the door, Arkozzanar made Seth walk to the forest, but he hesitated when he arrived to the border

- Should I risk your life by sending you to the forest? I guess that if I stay in the road everything will go fine – Arkozzanar said as he forced Seth to enter the Forest, Seth walked for an hour before finally arriving to the gates, luckily for Arkozzanar, and unfortunately for Seth, it was still like Midnight, When Seth arrived to the gate, he was instantly greeted by 6 robed men, they all kneeled and said – Master Arkozzanar, you have arrived, we are pleased with your presence, even in that body, we can sense your majesty – Arkozzanar chuckled and then he talked, using Seth mouth, but Arkozanar grave voice replaced Seth voice – My minions, I have granted you access to Fablehaven and I gave you this mission personally, please, don't fail to me, succeed in your mission and you will be granted great rewards , fail, and your punishment will be dead – The 6 cultists nodded their heads, enthusiastic and excited to start the mission and prove their valor – you, Acolyte, will lead two initiates to the place where Bahumat is buried and imprisoned, your mission is to try and rescue him, and you, Zealot, you will lead the remaining initiates to the house, where you will free the prisioners and murder the Family – Arkozzanar continued, Seth realized that that two of the six cultist where diferent, Seth supposed that the Acolyte was the man with the black robe trimmed with white, and a leather cuirass, and that the Zealot was the man with the Red trimmed black robes and the bronze cuirass, greaves, and a steel helmet, so the Initiates were the men with pure black robed, all of the cultist had swords in their belts, while the Zealot had also a shield in his back

- yes boy, you are guessing right, let me tell you more about the organization – said Arkozzanar in his mind, then he talked to the others with Seth voice again – march now, I will lead you to the house, Zealot – the Acolyte immediately made a signal to two initiates and they began to ran deep into the forest, Seth supposed they were going to where the Forgotten chapel was buried, the two remaining initiates and the zealot then followed Seth as he walked in the road again, while they were walking, Arkozzanar talked in his mind – so, I will tell you about our ranks, firstly, when a man joins our cult, they are granted the rank of Initiate, they normally just worship our Demons, infiltrate behind enemy lines, or do special missions for the Cult, ah, then there are the Acolytes, they are, basically, more experienced Initiates, they are granted a leather cuirass and white trimming in their robes to show their status, they usually act as subordinates to Zealots, you could say they are like corporals – Arkozzanard made a pause, talking a lot in someone mind should be tiring

Arkozzanar continued with his talking after a minute – then, there are the Warriors, they are in the same position as acolytes, but they have more experience and usually we use them as a standing army, they wear an Iron cuirass, Iron greaves, iron shield, iron helmet, and a steel sword, and below their armor they wear black initiate robes, then there are the Zealots, they would be best defined to be Sergeants, they lead small scaled operations, and usually lead a squad of six to ten warriors or initiates and a heavy armored Acolyte, named War Acolyte, that has the same functions as Acolytes, just that better armored and more experienced, they can take the role of a Zealot if the Zealot dies – Arkozzanar paused, like if he was remembering about the other ranks of his Cult

- ah, yes, then there are the Crusaders, in an army standards, they are sub-lieutenants, they normally assist the War-priest, or as you would call them, Lieutenants, in their operation, Crusaders lead groups of 50 warriors into battle, while War-priests lead up to 200 warriors to battle and lead mid-scaled operations, they also lead Religious aspects of the Cult, and then, there are the Red Templars, they are like, Captains, and lead grand-scaled operations, then there are the generals, Sir Richard, Boris, Rodorek, and myself, so, you now know about our organization- finished Arkozzanar, and then they arrived to the border of the Garden, and Seth was surprised to see that Mendigo was patrolling the Garden

The zealot chuckled and said – the boy relatives probably found him missing and are now in the forest with the Golem – Seth was surprised about the Zealot knowledge about his family movments, probably Arkozzanar kept a link inside the house – deal with the Wooden doll, then we will enter the house, free the prisioners of the dungeon, and kill the family, understood? – said Arkozzanar, immediately, they said – Yes sir! – but then Arkozzanar said – actually, I will deal with the puppet – then he made Seth stand up and head to the Puppet

Three years ago, after Zzyxz, The fairy Queen repaired Mendigo and gave him free will, now both Mendigo and Hugo have an almost perfect pronunciation, Seth didn't wanted Arkozzanar to kill Mendigo, he did his best to try and get rid of Arkozzanar, but he failed again, - don't worry, kid, I will just knock him out in consideration for you – a white orb appeared in Seth hands, obiously Arkozzanar magic, Mendigo saw that and approached seth, then Arkozzanar forced Seth to fire the orb, it hit in Mendigo chest, and he instantly collapsed

The cultist and Arkozzanar laughed, then they proceeded to break the doors down and enter the house, Seth, angered about Arkozzanar knocking out mendigo and breaking into his house, Seth mind had a burst of rage, literally, he began to use his rage to try and get Arkozzanar out of his mind, and he actually was doing something, he could feel Arkozzanar struggling to control his mind, Arkozzanar talked again loudly – I'am having some troubles with the boy, go ahead, continue the mission, you don't need my help – the Zealot nodded and headed to the basement door, but then. The lights turned on

Everyone looked as Bracken, Kendra, Warren, Vanessa, Seth grandparents, and Trask appeared, The Zealot yelled an order to the initiates and rushed to the basement door, the cultists unsheathed their swords and Bracken jumped at Seth with his second horn, he touched Seth with it in the head and Seth felt as Arkozzanar left his mind with a scream of rage, meanwhile, the Initiates covered the Zealot escape to the dungeon, the Zealot breached the dungeon door by breaking the lock with his sword, and then disappeared as he ran into the darkness of the dungeons

Bracken horn then turned into a sword and he jumped at one of the initiates, slashing at his head, the initiate parried the hit and then kicked Bracken in the chest, making him stumble back, he took a step forward, raising his sword to strike Bracken, but he was meet by two bolts, one from Warren crossbow, and the other one from Trask one, he stumbled back, coughed some blood, and then warren dropped his crossbow, unsheathed his sword, and strike the initiate down with a slash in the chest, the Initiate fell to the ground, Dead, the other initiate jumped and slashed Warren in the chest, blood jumping from the cut, a bolt from Trask dig deed in the initiate shoulder, and then Vanessa disarmed him with another sword, Bracken slashed at the initiate leg and made him fall to the ground

Vanessa quickly jumped and placed her boot in the Initiate Throath, restraining him, but he unsheathed a hidden dagger and stabbed her in the leg, Vanessa falled to the ground, and the initiate crawled to a wall, and turned, only to see bracken sword aimed at his face

- Do not move! – he yelled, but the Initiate just smiled and grabbed something from his pocket, and he stuffed it into his mouth, then bited it, Bracken tried to stop him but the initiate kicked him away and began to choke with the poison he ate, when Bracken tried to purify him with his horn, he was already dead, Bracken cursed and then moved towards Vanessa and Warren and cured their wounds, then he turned to Seth

- Seth, are you alright? – He asked, worried

- Asides from the fact that I was being controlled by a crazy cultist? Yes, I'am fine aside from that – Seth said sarcastically, Kendra rushed and hugged him – I was so worried about you, Seth – she sobbed – you may already know that there were some crazy robed men in the Forgotten Chapel, don't worry, we captured one and killed the other two – she said, seth, scared, replied – But the treaty! What will happen to you?! – his grandpa, calmly, said – they were technically invading our home and territory, so we are good, and we captured one of them, a man with white trimmed robes, we will initiate the interrogation immediately, when you tell us what happened – Seth then explained them everything that happened, since his visit to the satyrs to the moment Arkozzanar possessed him

- don't worry, Seth, Arkozzanar won't enter your body again, now, lets interrogate the bastard, then I will tell you what I know about that wretched cult, - said Bracken, then he left to another room and everyone followed

Seth wondered what would happen next

**Uf! Here it is, 2200 words aprox, I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to post the next chapter sooner! Now I'am also starting to edit my spelling in other chapters, review please, and if you want to see an OC, pm me! Goodbye! Till the next time!**

**Next: Chapter 4. Revelations: Kendra narrates to Seth their encounter with the other cultist in the Chapel, Bracken interrogates the Acolyte, and Bracken reveals things about this cult!**


	6. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chap 4 Sorry for delaying a lot in this chapter, stuff happened IRL, and I'm also working in Chapter 6, that will be a very, very, violent and cool chapter, for all the dudes that like action scenes, you will love the Chapter, also, I have planned to add other organizations as the story progresses, some of them will be good and help our little hero, some of them will be bad and hunt Seth down, anyways, here is the chapter, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4: REVELATIONS**

Kendra and Seth walked around in the garden, their Grandparents told them to stay out of the house while Bracken interrogated the Acolyte, Kendra got creepy images in her mind about what they could be doing, but she knew that Bracken was a good creature, so she eliminated the idea of torture from her mind, she stopped walking and began to look around, Seth also stopped and turned to Kendra, he smiled and said – so, Kendra, care to tell me what happened with the Cultist in the Forbidden Chapel burial ground? - Kendra turned to face Seth, he nodded and began to talk as she experienced a flashback of what happened

- Some hours earlier –

Kendra waked up when someone shacked her, she opened her eyes and saw it was Bracken, Kendra blinked, confused, Bracken was going to arrive next week, why he was here, interrupting her sleep? She blinked again and said – Bracken, what is happening? Why are you here? – Bracken had a strange and worried look in his face – I was trying to communicate with Seth, and found something interesting, he was out of the house, heading to the gates, and he was…. Not him, he had the same body, but different mind, I traced Seth Mind and found he is captive, I already alerted your grandparents, and we are going to look for him now, we are waiting for you Kendra, quickly – Kendra slowly procreated the information, then she jumped from the bed, grabbed a pair of socks, a pair of shoes, a sweater, put them on, and ran downstairs

She rushed outside, followed by Bracken, Warren, Vanessa, Trask, and Hugo where there already, Hugo was holding the small cart, and everyone was inside, Kendra and Bracken rapidly got inside, they left Mendigo behind to guard the house, and Hugo began to ran towards the forest – Bracken, try to see Seth again- said Warren, Bracken grabbed his horn and closed his eyes, focusing, he stayed like that for 5 minutes, then he opened his eyes and yelled

- Go to the Forbidden Chapel! – Hugo changed direction and began to run faster

- I saw Seth opening the gates and 6 robed men entering… then Seth talked… and he had a different voice… I'am now pretty sure that Seth is being controlled by another being, who knows who or what is controlling him – Bracken said darkly, then his horn transformed into his silver sword with an Opal in the handle, he continued : three men separated from the group and are heading towards the Forbidden Chapel, I think they want to free Bahumat, while the being that controls Seth and the remaining men will go to the house, first we must ambush the men in the Chapel, their leader has a white trim in his robes, and his subordinates have pure black robes –

Bracken took a pause to breath and then Warren talked – these Men are technically invading our home, so we won't be affected by the treaty if we kill them. But I would rather take them alive than spilling blood – Vanessa and Trask nodded in agreement, soon, they arrived to the Chapel, - Hugo, go hide the cart behind the trees and take cover, make sure that they don't see you – Warren ordered, Hugo nodded and hid the cart and himself behind some trees, while Trask, Warren, Vanessa, Bracken, and Kendra hid behind some bushes, Trask loaded his Crossbow, Warren and Bracken readied their swords, and Vanessa unsheathed two large daggers, he gave one to Kendra – you will need this, Kendra – she said and everyone got ready, they waited for 5 minutes and the robbed men appeared, the two man without trimming had a spade in their hands

- Quickly! Go and bury a hole so we can get in – the man with white trimmed robes said, and the trio walked towards the place where the Chapel was buried, but at half way from there, Trask standed up, aimed at the white trimmed man, and shoot, the leather armor protecting the Acolyte stopped the bolt from burring deep in his skin, but diged anyways and the acolyte fell to the ground, surprised, but still alive, his two subordinates unsheathed their swords and turned to their foes, Warren and Bracken rushed out from their cover and charged towards them

Bracken kicked one of the Initiates in the chest, making him fall to the ground, he slashed down at him, but the initiate parried the hit with his sword and kicked Bracken in the stomach, who stumbled back, and then standed up and slashed at Bracken shoulder, making him fall to the ground, Warren slashed at the initiate back, that made him fall to his knees, and then stabbed him in the chest, ending his life, at the same time, Vanessa made a deep cut in the face of the second Initiate, and then kicked him, knocking him to the ground, she turned to see the Acolyte rush towards Warren and slashing at his back vertically, and then again horizontally, effectively disabling Warren for the rest of the combat, he ducked the second bolt from Trask crossbow and threw a dagger at him, the dagger sank into Trask shoulder, making him fall to the ground, Bracken standed up and attempted to slash at the head of the Acolyte, he dodged the slash and then stabbed bracken in the shoulder and slashed at his stomach, making him fall again, but he was stabbed in the back by Vanessa with the dagger and then knocked out with a dart to his neck

Vanessa turned to see the second Initiate that she kicked rush at her and slash at her chest, knocking her to the ground, he had no longer his hood and the Initiate appeared to be a young boy, with no more than 17 years, he then turned to Kendra, the last standing member of the group, and charged at her with his sword raised, yelling loudly

- ,My Life For The Cause! –

Kendra took some steps back, and raised her dagger towards the boy charging at her, the dagger buried so deep into the boy chest that the tip appeared in his back, but the boy managed to slash her in the chest, it would've a mortal hit for Kendra, but she was an Eternal now, and very hard to kill, luckily, the dagger in the boy chest didn't hit any of his organs, Bracken was already curing every group members and lastly the two prisioners, they knocked them out again and then left with hugo to the house to make the secnd ambush

- End of Flashback –

- And then we arrived to the house, freed you, and now we are here – Kendra said, Seth thought about the tale of Kendra, then the door to the house opened and his Grandpa yelled at them

- Come inside! You can watch the Second interrogation! – Kendra and Seth entered the house, the first one scared, and the second one excited

….

- now, we will talk with this boy – Bracken said while Seth entered the room, he looked around the room, excited, and he found the boy Kendra stabbed in the chest laying in the bed, cured by Bracken, the young boy looked scared and looked around at the faces around him, Bracken grabbed his hands and began to talk

- Why you joined the Cult? – a simple question, probably they already got all the information they could from the Acolyte, Seth thought, so it was useless to talk to the boy, but Bracken insisted, intrigued to see a young boy in a cult

- i-I j-joined b-b-because I was desesperated – the boy said, scared – I didn't had anything to eat… and a robbed man approached me and asked me if I wanted to be part of a caring Brotherhood, I, of course, accepted, and the man feed me and took care of me, later we did my initiation, and I was choosed by the man, that is, indeed, the Zealot that leads this mission, to be in his group… I failed to him – the young boy sobbed, but then he looked at bracken with rage in his eyes – but you will soon die in the Eternal Fire Of The Seven! You will die in the chaos of the world! The Faithfull will survive the end and become gods! – he yelled, he was now more angry than scared, Bracken then talked – please, calm down, your comrade, the Acolyte, told us about the… attack- Seth gasped for air as he heard the words leave Bracken mouth, an Attack? The Cult was going to attack Fablehaven? Bracken continued talking – now, please, could you tell us.. – the boy then interrupted Bracken and yelled – the Acolyte will pay for talking! He will have to die to get redemption for his acts and ascend to godhood when our Demons conquer the world! – the boy was slowly getting more and more angry, he yelled and spat to Bracken, Seth decided that he didn't wanted to see a crazy boy rage and left the room, he traveled to the room where the Acolyte was being held, and to his surprise, he found the door opened, and no one inside

Seth panicked and began to run and look for the Acolyte, he found him in the entrance of the dungeon… with another person, the Zealot was there, with a sword in his hands, and the Acolyte was in his knees

- I'am sorry brother, but I assure you that with this you will reach redemption for your acts – said the Zealot

The acolyte, extremely calmed, said – I sinned against the Seven by revealing the attack… and I regret it, kill me brother, and make it a quick dead –

The Zealot nodded and raised his sword, then chopped the man neck while chanting in Latin - idem est esse Deum in septem, Frater (ascend to become a god with the Seven, Brother )

Seth yelled and the Zealots glared at him and slowly approached, but two men Seth didn't recognized entered the room, Seth saw that they had the uniform of the Knight of the Dawn

One of them held an Automatic Rifle in his hand, and shoot at the Zealot, that escaped to the dungeons, the other one held a sword, they looked at him and nodded – we arrived here after your father called for help, I heard that you had.. Adamant armor, please, go and get clad in it and then return – said the Knight with the sword, Seth rushed upstairs to his room, where he looked for his old armor, Kendra returned his chest-plate to him two years ago, when he fulfied his debt with the Singing sisters, he still had the Adamant shield and the Adamant sword the satyrs gave to him, sadly, he handed Vasilis to the sisters when he ended their request, he ran back down to find Kendra, clad in leather armor, and 7 Knight Of The Dawn there, the one with the Rifle said – we are going down to the dungeon to look for that maniac, and capture him, we will split into three groups, Jenkins, Anderson, and myself will accompany Seth and Kendra, while Leroy and larry will go search in another part, and dastan and lenny will go search to the other part – then they all splited up according to the Knight orders and traveled down the dungeon

Soon, they splited up and began to explore the dungeon, the head Knight, someone called Blain, was leading them through the dark dungeon, Seth looked around at the prisoners, there were strange creatures, and some human-sized imps, they continued walking until Blain yelled them to stop, Seth looked at the thing that was in front of them, and Kendra cried loudly, scared

Slaggo, the goblin that took care of the dungeon, laid Dead and mutilated in the ground, and in the ground there was a message written in blood, it readed

" you try to resist, you kill our men, and you think that you can win this, while you are just delaying the inevitable, your doom is coming, and the Knights of Doom will rise to save the faithful and burn the Heretics "

Below the message, also painted with blood, was a sign, Seht supposed that it was the symbol of the cult, it was a pentagram on fire, and in the center, there was an X and a Greek helmet with horn in the side, and a sword in the background of the helmet, the scene was just grotesque, and it got worse, When Blain got close to examinate it, three figures appeared, illuminated by a torch, Leroy and larry were on the ground, dead, in a pool of their own blood, and standing at their side was the Zealot, he held an Automatic rifle that belonged to Larry, and he aimed at Blain head and pulled the trigger, a wave of bullets got inside Blain skull, killing him, Jenkins unsheathed his sword and charged at the Zealot, the Zealot aimed at him and pulled the trigger, a wave of bullets tored Jenkins chest and ravaged it, killing him

Anderson was able to take out a gun and shoot at the Zealot three times, the bronze armor protected him from the bullets and he fleed, leaving the bodies behind

- Damn that cultist! Now Blain and Jenkins are dead! And we can say the same about Larry and Leroy! – yelled Anderson – now boys, we need to hunt that bastard, Seth, grab Blain sidearm, and Kendra, take the rifle – Seth and Kendra did as he said and then charged towards the darkness, pursuing the Zealot

….

Dastan was walking around the dungeon with Lenny, they heard shoots and were heading towards them, Lenny then began to talk – you know, when we end all this shit, I will jubilate, I can't stand risking my ass multiple tim… argh! – the sound of his words were replaced by a chocking sound, Dastan turned to see Lenny with a knife in the throath, Dastan raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger, but he wasn't aiming at anything, and the Zealot was behind him, the sword decapitated Dastan, and then the Zealot began to write in the walls with their blood

…

30 minutes after the incident of Dastan and Lenny, Seth and his two mates arrived to see Dastan and Lenny bodies, and a new message in the wall

" My name is Darius, and I'am a Zealot in the great Cult Of The Infernals, you will die and the eternal fire of the Demon Knights"

- huh, this guys is very illusive – Anderson laughed, and a cold voice soon answered his mock - you call me Illusive, but dead men don't talk – Darius the Zealot then quickly gunned Anderson wih his Automatic rifle, then he turned around and shoot at Kendra and Seth, Kendra eternal status protected her from the dead, but not from the pain, while Seth chest-plate saved him from both, Kendra yelled as Darius grappled her in a choke hold from behind with one arm, and with the other hand he held the Rifle, aiming at Seth

- Kendra! – yelled Bracken voice, Seth saw another Knight charging with Bracken towards Darius, the Zealot simply raised his rifle and shoot at their general location, the knight died and Bracken was badly injured, Seth used this distraction as he charged at the zealot with his sword, Darius shoot Kendra in the neck then throwed her to Seth, Seth fell to the ground by the weight of Kendra, luckily, she was still alive, but in intensive pain, Seth blinked and Darius was gone, Warren helped him up

- Seth… there is gong to be an attack in fablehaven in less than two days… forget about the Zealot, we must return now, - Bracken, now cured by his horn, rushed to cure Kendra

- we will need help… we need to reunite the Fiary creatures to stand the invasion…. – Seth said, as he rushed upstairs, out of the dungeon, to talk with his Grandparents, and help organize the defense of Fablehaven

**Phew, here it is, longest chapter I have ever writed, so, this Darius guy and his apprentice, the 17 years old boy initiate, will now be our typical soldier in the Cult army, I will occasionally make some chapter with a part in Darius Pov**

**Next Chapter: Preparations, Fablehaven gets prepared and reunites a small army of fairy and shadow creatures, preparing for the larger and better armed army of Cultist heading towards Fablehaven**


End file.
